legoholmgangfandomcom-20200215-history
Kingdom of Ankoria
The Most Sublime Kingdom of Ankoria, more commonly simply referred to as Ankoria, is an ancient nation and one of the few Human kingdoms to thrive in the unforgiving Babeleth Darklands. Founded millennia ago by runaway slaves the kingdom remains still one of the local powerhouses in the area, protected by its favourable geography and highly combative people. History Early history : Main article: First free Humans in Babeleth: founding of Rahenra Centuries after the enslavement of their ancestors, some Humans were now free. Indirectly raised by their Elven masters, the Humans were no longer as savage and ignorant and these forebears were long ago. Aware of their Human identity, this group kept together and founded the first Human settlement in Babeleth, based on the knowledge and experience gathered during Elven captivity. This settlement was situated at the mouth, the river delta, of the Great River (Nizari). It was named Rahenra , in honour of the greatest of Gods: the solar deity. First union of the Babelethians: the Rahenrahûn Empire : Main article: Rahenrahûn Empire The Human victory versus the Dragons during the Long War was short-lived, though. Free of any immediate external threat or common enemy, the city-states turned upon each other. Fuelled by their newfound strength and wealth each city-state outfitted large armies and vied amongst each other for the complete dominion over the others. The most powerful of these states, Rahenra, managed to subdue all of the other city-states through war and cunning diplomacy and forged them together in the first empire that truly united all Babelethian states into one, coherent force. Chaos and civil war The downfall of Amset-Ra and the utter destruction of Babelath by a giant meteor signified the end of the once might Rahenrahûn Empire. No longer united under one banner, the different cities fell to infighting once more, all eager to take over Rahenra's legacy. The war was long and bitter and little documents recording its course remain. All we know is that at a certain point, the young city of Ozora somehow gained the upper hand. Founding of the Kingdom of Ankoria : Main article: Ozora Geography Ankoria is a desert land where harsh storms batter the people and damage the buildings. Life is hard, but in some places, where the desert recedes, life can be pleasant. There is one great river in Ankoria which provides ample farmland for the cities based around it. It also allows a good deal of trade to pass down it to the interior. Government Government system: Absolute monarchy Head of State: Scorpion King Religious Authority: High Priest The Kingdom of Ankoria has been led by a descendant of Ankor ever since his demise. The King rules with absolute power and is assisted by the heads of Ankoria’s most powerful families, called the Grand Council. The King carries the title of Scorpion King, referring to Ankor’s shield of arms. National Emblem The national emblem of Ankoria is a black scorpion featured against a dark red background. The scorpion is the national symbol of Ankoria and it being superimposed over the dark red background shows the nation’s hegemony over the desert it is situated in. The scorpion has been Ankoria’s symbol ever since the rule of the first Scorpion King Ankor. He choose the scorpion as his personal totem as it is the scorpion that is the most dangerous creature of the entire desert. Its poisonous sting can kill many a greater creature than itself. It is believed that scorpions, just like the Ankorians themselves, are direct descendents of the god Ozora. Category:Locations